universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Alzano Empire
This page is for the Alzano Empire from Akashic Records of Bastard Magic. Summary Alzano Empire (アルザーノ帝国, Aruzāno Teikoku) is a country that is located on the northwest edge of the North Selford Continent (北セルフォード大陸, Kita Serufōdo Tairiku). It is roughly divided into the Iteria region (イテリア地方, Iteria-chihō) on the north and the Yorkshire region (ヨクシャー地方, Yokushā-chihō) on the south. Military Structure/Weapons |-|Military structure= Leader *Queens **Alica III **Alica VII *Princess **Rumia Tingle **Unnamed sisters of Rumia Second-in-command *Noble Houses **House Fibel ***Leonardo Fibel ***Fillyana Fibel Military Leaders *Unknown Chief of Imperial Army Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Albert Frazer *Bernard Jester *Celica Arfonia *Christoph Flowel *Crea *Eve Ignite *Glenn Radars *Henrietta Dool *Illas *Jatice Lowfan *Re=L Rayford *Redolf Fibel *Sara Silvers *Sistine Fibel *Turi Military Units Infantry *Foot Soldiers Special *Imperial Court Mage Corps |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *The world arcana *The mithril sword *Rumia's Silver Key Melee weapons * Staffs Territory Orlando the Imperial Capital Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: 'Even though the era of the Empire is in the 1800s. Magic is still used and there is also still a feudal system since there are noble houses like the Fibel Family. Source 'Magic: Mana Manipulation (The Alzano Empire is most well-known as a country of major magical power) Conquest Stats Tier: Unknown: '''Even though the Empire is located in the Northwest area of the North Selford Continent. The exact size of the Empire is unknown at the moment. Power Stats '''Attack: Bellow Average Human: Celica is weak when it comes to physical power due to her tender muscles. But it still unknown whether or not she is able to use the military hand to hand combat. Street: During his time working for the Imperial Court Mage Corps, Glenn has acquired an astounding amount of military hand-to-hand combat skills, which is especially useful when he is unable to use spells because of his original magic currently still activating. He could perform "magic" Magical Punch, an overpowered version of a typical punch where Glenn tricks opponent, spins his fist around as a distraction only to kick his enemy. Small Building: Eve is widely known as "The Magician", the title given to her due to original magic Family's Secret Spell: "The Seventh Garden" (眷属秘呪【第七園】, Kenzoku Hiju "Dai-Nana En"), which enable her to instantaneous activate fire-related spells without the need of casting as long as she stays in a designated area. City-Block: Albert is capable of casually busting mountains with his punches. Street: Albert is able to aim for his target accurately with Lightning Pierce even from a distance as far as 3000 meters. Town: Bernard Jester has nearly, if not fully, mastered Combat Magic, allowing him incredible close-range combat potential. In fact, some say his destructive abilities can rival that of Celica Arfonia's, albeit this is a simple rumor. Building: Celica is capable to cast numerous B-rank spells easily with simple commands like "待ってろ" (wait), "消えろ"(disappear) or "失せろ"(F off). She favors monstrous area-of-effect like elemental magic that covers a lot of area; Celica also possess ridiculously high firepower and capable of wiping off many enemies at once as she can cast triple elemental spells simultaneously. Universe: In Volume 10, Rumia obtain the Silver Key with help from Namenloze which allows her to manipulate space. However she's unable to fully summon the key herself, but in Volume 15, she gained the ability to summon a smaller key which has the power to lock her opponent into one place. Durability: Wall: Christoph specializes in defensive Field Magic, which comes from his family, House Flowel. His defensive magic is one of the stronger defensive magics the Imperial Court Mage Corps have available to them. The House Flowel both simplified and amplified the power of Defensive Ritual Magic, which makes the magic that Christoph uses better for closer ranged combat. Still, it must be noted that he is not suited for single combat, and more suited for team combat. Street: When Re=L Rayford does the chant: "I beseech creation, grant unto my hands a great blade.", a magenta magic circle will appear, which she thrusts to the ground. In the center of this circle, a large, blue sword with golden trim will rise out of the ground. This sword is almost as tall as her, adding to the image of the power she wields. Wall: The maximum number of people in the Imperial Court Mage Corps is 22, each with a codename named after the Great Arcana. Wall: Along with his great skill, Glenn has excellent durability have endured several arduous battles in the past as an assassin. His endurance has helped him become capable of withstanding multiple wounds and attacks without losing the motivation to fight. Even while seriously wounded from multiple sword wounds, he successfully killed Reik Fohenheim who was amazed by Glenn's strength. Even while wounded and drained after saving Rumia, he knocked out Huey Lysen with a single punch. Speed: Superhuman: By stocking spell beforehand, Albert can Delay Boot the spell whenever he wants, instantly, without chanting. This enable him to activate spell quickly. Unknown: Speed of regular soldiers of the Imperial Army. Skills Alzano Imperial Army (帝国宮廷魔導士団, Teikoku Kyūtei Madōshi-Dan) is the force created to protect the Alzano Empire. The Army itself a large attack and defense force of the empire. One of its most elite unit, the Royal Guard (王室親衛隊, Ōshitsu Shineitai), which is a part of the Imperial Defense Division (帝都防衛師団, Teito Bōei Shidan), was tasked to protect the Queen. The Imperial Court Mage Corps is a department that specializes in magical affairs and projects among the Imperial Court, under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of National Defense. The maximum number of people is 22, each with a codename named after the Great Arcana. It is customary for the head of the department to serve as a prominent Ignite duke. There are frequent dangerous duties and frequent vacancies, so vacant seats are particularly noticeable now. The organisation was established to protect the empire and their rulers. They are to investigate threats and eliminate it. The corps may have multiple factions, one of them is Special Missions Annex (特務分室, Tokumu Bunshitsu), which comprises of mages represented by specific Arcana cards with unique magical abilities to eliminate their opponent or threat. Strengths/Pros Experienced in Magic since it is a part of the Empire's daily life and prominant mages that have somewhat extreme powerlevels. Weakneses/Flaws The founders of the Alzano Empire's royal family shared the same genealogy as that of the royal family of the neighboring nation Rezalia Kingdom. As a result of this, two nations would often have disputes regarding the legitimacy of rule and the ranking of authority between each nation. To make matters worse, the Imperial Church, which guaranteed the legitimacy of the royal family's rule, had branded the inner circle of the Holy Elizareth Church, who were the legitimate successors of the Rezalia Kingdom, as heretics. As a result of this, the relations between the two churches were strained. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Series Category:Anime/Manga Category:Kingdom Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Protagonist Category:Army